Electronic mail systems are well known in the art. Such systems are used to send messages, notes, and etc. from one person to another through interconnected computer systems. Such interconnections may be a few feet or thousands of miles in length.
A problem may occur with the use of electronic mail systems when a sender anticipates a response from the addressee within a specified period of time. The problem occurs when the addressee is not present and/or is unable to view the message that has been sent. Thus, for example, if a sender has a need for information from an addressee, and the addressee is in a prolonged meeting, the addressee may not respond to the sender's request for a lengthy period of time. The sender, in all likelihood, does not know of the addressee's inability to view the message and respond appropriately. Thus, the sender may be disadvantaged in a business situation in which alternative sources might have been inquired if the addressee's current status where known.
In addition to electronic mail systems, many computer systems provide an electronic calendar. Some electronic calendars are accessible by persons other than the owner of the calendar. Thus, a sender of a message may be able to view the calendar of an addressee to determine whether that person is present or not. However, such cross calendaring functions may be cumbersome to operate, and if a sender is in a hurry, may be forgotten. There are also techniques that can be used by one to inform others of an out-of-office or away status. Such techniques include "DELEGATE" and "AWAY" but require action, such as typing information on a command line. If a person is in a hurry, such action may be easily forgotten.
Thus, there is a need for a link between a calendar system and an electronic mail system. Such a link would provide a search to an addressee's calendar when a message is received. Should it be determined that there is a meeting or other event on the addressee's calendar, a reply message could be sent back to the sender providing such information. Then, the sender would immediately know if it were necessary to proceed with alternative solutions.